How To Train Your Kung Fu
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first crossover of Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon. Our main heroes along with their friends are sent on a mission to save the world from an evil sorceress who plans to use a diamond to unleash a deadly dragon. Will they succeed?
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt on a crossover in fanfiction. It revolves around the characters from Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon. The story would be about an evil sorceress who plans to use a red saphire to unleash the most deadliest dragon in the history of kung fu to enslave the world and with our main heroes would try to team up and work together to save it. I'll start with the prologue and then I'll start the chapters in about, say, two or three days. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**200 long years ago, in the city of Monjong, there lived a quiet and peaceful town known as the Valley of Wisdom. In the kingdom, where two rulers known as Desperar, the lion and Yusihi, the panther, whose skills are discovering ancient artifacts and are using them for good. ****Their sorcerer, Hushia, the jaguar, who worked for them for a few years, made a secret weapon that would create a jewel so powerful it could unleash a power so deadly that could enslave the world. Just then, as he is about to be finished, the guards came in and destroyed his weapons and plunged them into darkness. ****With that, there were calls for his death, but Hushia was only banished, never to be seen again. Before she leaves however, she makes a vengeful swear.**

"I am not finished with you yet, Desperar", sneered Hushia, "Someday, I'll get my powers back to finish my weapon and when I do, all of the world... will cease to exist."

**She then departs from the kingdom. As years went by, the kingdom did not mention any of this to the villagers. Little do they know, Hushia would one day return.**

We cut to a hidden cave in a mountain where we see a bunch of alligators are training themselves with kung fu. One of them bowed respectfully to Hushia, who turns out that she has alligators as minions.

"My sorceress", said alligator #1, "It's been a few years. When will we fight?"

"Soon, my pet", said Hushia, "Soon."

She chuckles evilly and we fade to black.


	2. Exposition

Chapter 1: Exposition

At the Jade Palace, we see Shifu teaching Po to learn a new technique known as the "Dragon Strike". As hours went by, things are going exactly well for Po, who happens to be tripping over when he tried to do that technique. Unhappy that he will not succeed, Tigress, Tai Lung, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper appear and seem to experience this sad event.

"How's the "Dragon Strike" technique coming along, master?", asked Tigress.

"Not very well", said Shifu, "Remember Po, use your calm mind and you will unleash the "Dragon Strike". It does not matter if you fail and as long as you believe in yourself, you will succeed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Shifu", said Po.

"For now, you may rest", said Shifu, "We will continue to work on our training tomorrow."

Po walks with Tigress and the others to the mountains where Shifu managed to teach Po kung fu and had succeeded in doing and after training against Tai Lung and Crane, Po becomes tired and rests for only 30 minutes.

"Don't worry, Po", said Viper, "It was sad to see you fail to learn the "Dragon Strike" techinque, but sometimes you'll get a second chance."

"Thanks, Viper", said Po, "I'm gonna go to my father and see if how's the noodles going along."

"We'll go with you, Po, just in case", said Mantis.

Later, we see Mr. Ping successfully bringing the noodles to all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace and turns out that his restaurant has become more popular than before.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping", said villager #3.

"These noodles will always be fantastic", said villager #4.

"Thanks, Mr. Ping", said bunny child #1.

"My pleasure to all of you wonderful villagers", said Mr. Ping.

Then, Po and the others arrive.

"Hello there, Mr. Ping", said Tai Lung.

"Why, hello, Tai Lung and friends", said Mr. Ping, "And how's my wonderful kung fu warrior doing today?"

"Nothing special", said Po, "I was trying to learn this new technique, but I failed... miserably."

"It doesn't matter, Po", said Mr. Ping, "You just have to..."

"Keep trying", said Po, "I know, dad."

"He just had a rough day", said Monkey, "So we trained for a little while."

"Thank you, dear friends", said Mr. Ping, "Would all of you like some noodles?"

"Uh, no thanks", said Crane.

"We're not that hungry", said Monkey.

"Me neither", said Viper.

"Thanks for asking, anyway", said Tigress.

"I think I'll stay here and watch Po", said Tai Lung, "You guys head on back to the Jade Palace."

"We will", said Tigress.

"Good luck, Tai Lung", said Crane.

The Furious Five head on back to the Jade Palace and Tai Lung sees Po, still upset about the training he had today. He puts a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Po", said Tai Lung, "Everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so", said Po and looks at the beautiful sky.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Isle of Berk, we see Hiccup training with the other teenage vikings including Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid, who is still his girlfriend using the axes.<p>

"This isn't so bad, huh?", said Hiccup.

"Yeah", said Astrid, "A one-on-one axe combat tournament where we can be fair with each other about our skills."

"It'd be way cooler than getting your hands wrinkled in ice water", said Snotlout.

Then, Goober appears.

"Alright", said Goober, "That's enough training for today. All of you have done well."

Later that night, we see Stoick, the leader of the vikings, watching Hiccup talking to Astrid while Toothless, Hiccup's pet dragon is flying. He then realizes that he needs to spend more time with him even though he did accept the fact that he became friends with the Night Fury.

Toothless lands perfectly, allowing the two teenage vikings to get off.

"See you tomorrow, Astrid", said Hiccup.

"See you tomorrow, Hiccup", said Astrid.

Hiccup walks towards his father, who smiles upon seeing him.

"Hi, dad", said Hiccup.

"Hi... Hiccup", said Stoick, "Listen, I was um... wondering if... someday, we would spend time with each other. You know. Father & Son?"

"I love to", said Hiccup, "but before we do that, there's something I have to ask."

"What is it, Hiccup?", asked Stoick.

"Is there anything bad that could go wrong?", asked Hiccup.

"No, Hiccup", said Stoick, "As long as you're here, we'll always be together."

Hiccup smiles and heads back to to his house where his room is at and Toothless follows him before saying "Goodnight", to Stoick before heading off to bed.

"Goodnight, Hiccup", said Stoick.

Later, Hiccup only slept for a little while, but is awake and seems to be thinking about what his father had said.

"_Maybe dad's right_", thought Hiccup, "_We do have to spend some quality time with each other._"

* * *

><p><strong>Will something bad happens? What will Hiccup and Po would find? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned!<strong>


	3. The discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Meanwhile, after we see Po finishing his noodles after getting over his failure to master the "Dragon Strike" technique, he goes with Tigress to see the beautful night sky with its lovely moon and are gazing upon at it.

"Isn't it beautiful, Po?", asked Tigress.

"Yeah", said Po, "Really beautiful."

"The way the sun changes its orange color, it starting to look like a ying and yang", said Tigress.

"And when evil comes, good will always rise against it", said Po.

"Exactly", said Tigress.

We see Shifu watching them, proud of her students now together to have some quality time and goes to see them.

"All my life", said Shifu, "I have never seen anyone watching this beautiful moonlight before. You two seemed to do it more than me."

"Why is that, Shifu?", asked Po.

"Because my pride prevented me from doing so", said Shifu, "But despite my age, I think I will be able to see this lovely moonlight someday."

"Trust me, Shifu", said Po, "You will one day."

The three animals looked at the moonlight sky for nearly two minutes and head back to the Jade Palace before Po departs to his father's noodle restaurant.

"Goodnight, Po", said Tigress.

"Goodnight, Tigress", sad Po.

Tigress smiles and heads to the training cabin to sleep in her bed. She thought to herself, "_I wish there was something right now to have more visitors to come to the Valley of Peace_."

At Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant, we see Po sleeping and having dreams about succeeding in the "Dragon Strike" technique but suddenly stops when he wakes up to hear shaking noises coming from across the distance near the Valley of Peace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Isle of Berk, Hiccup wakes up to hear the shaking noises and goes out of his house to investigate. He sees a beam of light shining near the training school and follows it.<p>

Once he made it to the training school, he sees a white letter that said vikings and picks it up. It reveals the back writing, saying, "**Vikings, you are having an unexpected visit with the villagers of the Valley of Peace along with the greatest heroes, the Furious Five. When you show your friends you letter, you will be transported there. Beware, for there is an evil afoot once you go there**."

Hiccup gets confused at first, but is determined to find about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see Po finding a white letter as well which happens to be far away from the Valley of Peace. He picks it up after he read Furious Five and reveals the back writing. It said, "<strong>Furious Five, you are meeting the vikings of the Isle of Berk. They will come to you by transportation and will meet you at the Jade Palace. Be prepared<strong>."

Po understands this and goes back to the Valley of Peace to head back to sleep at Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant, now decided to tell his friends about the letter tomorrow.


	4. The first meeting

Chapter 3: The First Meeting

We see Po telling Shifu and the others about the white letter he found from last, which causes them to get shocked in amazement.

"Vikings?", asked Mantis.

"But, we've... never heard of them before, have we, Master Shifu?", said Viper.

"I'm afraid not", said Shifu, "but once you prove that those kinds of warriors exist, we will be able to greet them."

"When will they be here, Po?", asked Tigress.

"No idea", said Po, "I know it said they would come by transportation, but I don't know when they'll be coming here soon."

* * *

><p>Back at the Isle of Berk, we see Hiccup telling the others about the letter as well. They were a little confused at first, but understood this situation.<p>

"If this Valley of Peace you speak of is true, when will we go there?", asked Snotlout.

"Today or tomorrow?", asked Fishlegs.

"It said we could go by transportation", explained Hiccup, "I think we'll leave today, but I have no idea when we'll be transported. Another thing, I have a feeling that this letter can only send us there for a purpose: To beware of an evil force."

"What kind of evil force?", asked Tuffnut.

"Are dragons the evil force?", asked Ruffnut.

"I don't think so", said Hiccup.

"Are you sure it's real?", asked Astrid.

"It has to be, Astrid", said Hiccup, "I'm not sure why."

The sun shines on the letter to reveal another message thay says, "**Dip letter into water**".

"Maybe if I dip this paper in the water, the transport would work", said Hiccup, "Come on. Follow me."

Astrid and the others follow Hiccup until Stoick comes in front of them.

"Hiccup", said Stoick, "What kind of coversation you and the others are having?"

"Come with us, Dad", said Hiccup, "It's very urgent and... a way for us to hang out together."

"Where, son?", asked Stoick.

"You'll see, Stoick, sir", said Astrid, "Come on."

Stoick agrees and goes with the teenage vikings and we see Goober and Toothless watching them and decides to go with them.

"Where are you guys going?", asked Goober.

"Looks like we got more company", said Snotlout.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Valley of Peace, Po, followed by Tigress, Shifu and the others, are waiting at the Thread of Hope, the same place where the Furious Five fought Tai Lung.<p>

"Are you sure this is the place where we'll meet those vikings, Po?", asked Crane.

"I think so", said Po, "Seems to be taking longer than I thought."

* * *

><p>Back at the Isle of Berk, near the ocean, Hiccup walks into the water and puts the letter there. Suddenly, it dissolves. The others watch with Stoick and Goober, now confused.<p>

"Can anyone in the name of Thor tell us what's going on!", exclaimed Goober.

"We're going to the Valley of Peace", said Tuffnut.

"To meet some warriors", said Ruffnut.

"What kind of warriors are you talking about?", asked Stoick.

"Wait", said Astrid, "Hiccup's out of the water. Where's the letter, Hiccup?"

"It disappeared", said Hiccup.

"Well, that sucks", said Snotlout.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake before Hiccup can reach Toothless.

"Toothless, get the other dragons and tell them to meet us back here", said Hiccup, "Hurry!"

Toothless nods his head the flies to the training school to unlock doors the held the dragons and freed them by firing it with his mouth. The ground continues to shake as Hiccup and the others feel the crack of the ocean sand. As a few more cracks were made, Hiccup can see a blue light and suddenly, it turns out to be a vortex portal and the vikings are sucked in it, but not before Toothless and the other dragons fly down and got into the portal as well.

Once there, they can see the flashbacks of the Furious Five adventures with Po. At the time where they fought Tai Lung, but ended up injured due to his nerve attacks. Then, they bowed to Po after having found that he had beaten Tai Lung. Then, two more flashbacks appeared with the Furious Five and Po battling against the wolves and the other being Tigress hugging Po after telling her about his memories, his origins, where he came from, and why Lord Shen knew him.

"Hiccup, who are these creatures?", asked Astrid.

"_Those are the Furious Five_?", thought Hiccup.

Suddenly the portal ends with Hiccup and the other vikings falling in the sky, screaming for their lives.

"I didn't know this would happen!", shouted Hiccup, "HELP!"

Before the vikings can reach the endless chasm, the dragons were able to catch them and the flew towards the bridge where they make loud noises, causing Po and the others to turn around and see them.

"Look at that", said Po.

"Amazing", said Viper.

"Are those dragons?", asked Monkey.

"They are", said Tai Lung.

The dragons land on the ground, twenty miles to where Po and the others are at. Then, they got off the dragons and Hiccup sees the beautiful sky before he hears the brushing of bushes and when he is prepared to fight, it turns out to be Shifu along with the others.

"Are these the vikings you speak of, Po?", asked Shifu.

"Yes, master", said Po, "They are."

"Look at their clothing", said Monkey.

"They look familiar, yet very beautiful looking compared to ours", said Mantis.

"Humans", said Viper, "In our hometown."

"Wherever they came from, we have to socialize with them", said Tigress.

"Hello, there", said Tai Lung, "You humans wouldn't happen to be vikings, are you?"

"Guys", said Hiccup, "Those creatures just talked."

"How did they learn to talk like us?", asked Ruffnut.

"Never, and I mean never, have I seen such strange talking animals", said Goober.

"I think they want us to talk to them", said Hiccup, "I'll go first."

Hiccup then proceeds towards the kung fu warriors and then spoke.

"Hello, my name's Hiccup", said Hiccup, "These are my friends. I'll tell you their names, but first, I want to ask all of you a question."

"Go ahead, dear boy", said Shifu.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be... the Furious Five, would you?", asked Hiccup.

"I am", said Tigress, "and so are Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper." We are the only five. Those three aren't. This is Shifu, our master. Tai Lung and Po are the warriors, although not in the Furious Five group. They're the Dragon Warriors."

"Dragon Warriors?", asked Hiccup, now confused.

"Yeah", said Po, "You know. Legendary warriors who protect the Valley of Peace."

"The Valley of Peace", said Hiccup, "That explains the letter I found. The letter was the reason why we tried to find you."

"I found the letter, too", said Po.

"Wait, you too?", asked Hiccup.

"Exactly", said Shifu, "Now tell us all of your names, humans."

"I'm Astrid", said Astrid, "These vikings are Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. The adult vikings are Stoick and Goober."

"Greetings to meet you, vikings", said Shifu and he and the others bowed respectfully to them, "We will lead all of you to the Valley of Peace."

"You're right, Hiccup", exclaimed Fishlegs, "We are going to the Valley of Peace."

Hiccup smiles, now glad that he has done what the letter had told him to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I've succeeded in making a chapter where Hiccup and his friends meet Po and the other kung fu masters for the very first time. Enjoy.<strong>


	5. The surprising explore

Chapter 4: The Surprising Explore

As we see the vikings and the kung fu warriors walk to the Valley of Peace, Hiccup and the others are amazed to see the pigs and bunnies villagers and their clothing as well. Five minutes later, they reached the stairs of the Jade Palace and the vikings awed in amazement.

"Isn't this amazing or what?", asked Snotlout.

"Really amazing", said Ruffnut.

"This palace really has a lot of stairs to get there", said Astrid.

"I've got over it once when I was trying to see who the Dragon Warrior really was", said Po.

"I think we'll get over it if we want to know a lot more about this kung fu stuff", said Hiccup.

"Not only that, Hiccup", said Shifu, "You and the others will learn how to use your kung fu wisely by Master Po and the others."

"Really? For real?", asked Fishlegs.

"Of couse", said Viper.

"This is gonna be awesome", said Snotlout.

Later, after the kung fu warriors reached the Jade Palace, the vikings get tired after walking the whole stairs.

"Do you have... any water?", asked Hiccup, gasping in sweat.

"There's some in the dinner table", said Po, "I'll be right back."

Po ran as fast as a lightning bolt and two seconds later, he came back with some water. Hiccup grabbed it, took a sip and hand to Astrid and the others, who all took a sip.

"Thank you", said Hiccup.

"You're welcome", said Po.

"Now, as soon as you all rest, your training will begin today", said Shifu and walks to the training cabin where he meditates for a while.

Later, Po takes Hiccup and the other teenage vikings to explore the valley and to Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant.

"Is this restaurant where you live, Po?", asked Astrid.

"Yeah", said Po, "Wait till you see my father. Dad!"

Then, Mr. Ping appears from his room and greets his son.

"Hello, Po", said Mr. Ping, but then looks at the vikings, "Who are these human creatures?"

"Those are vikings, dad", said Po, "I want you to meet them. This is Hiccup, Astrid, Tuff-, uh what's your name again?"

"Tuffnut and this Ruffnut", said Tuffnut, "Fishlegs and Snotlout."

"What odd names", said Mr. Ping.

"I know", said Po, "They sound wierd, but never mind. They've come here to learn our kung fu."

"Amazing", said Mr. Ping, "I wonder what kind of technique these vikings you speak of can learn?"

"Well, lots of them", said Po.

"Hey, Po", said Hiccup, "I don't think the rooms are for us to sleep on, are they?"

"No", said Po, "but there's room at the Jade Palace."

"Thank you, Po", said Astrid, "It's very amazing to see you guys for the first time."

"It's our pleasure, Astrid", said Po, happily.

Later, at the Jade Palace, we see Po and Astrid trying to learn the split from Tigress.

"Don't worry, guys", said Tigress, "Just keep on trying until you learn it."

"I hope", said Astrid and tries to do the split in the front door of the training cabin, but gets hurt, "Besides, this would be harder than I thought."

"Look on the bright side", said Hiccup, "At least things won't get any worse."

Hiccup tries to do the split on the windows and has finally succeeded in doing so.

"Hey", said Hiccup, "I did it!"

"Beginner's luck", said Snotlout and tries to do the split on the same windows, but ends up getting hurt. The vikings and the kung fu warriors laugh.

"Ha ha ha", said Snotlout, "Very funny."

"I don't think I would try to do this whole split technique", said Fishlegs, "Maybe there's other techniques I want to learn."

"There is one", said Monkey.

"What kind?", asked Fishlegs.

"I'll show you", said Monkey and proceeds to jump through those metal hoops and lands perfectly on the ground.

"Wow", said Fishlegs, "Let me try."

Fishlegs tries to reach the metal hoops with the help of Monkey and succeeds in jumping through them.

"Awesome", said Fishlegs, "I did it."

"You and Hiccup are doing well", said Viper, "Just rest for now and we'll continue in a few minutes."

The vikings now take a rest for nearly 30 minutes and Hiccup, having succeeded in his first kung fu technique, bowed respectfully to the kung fu warriors.

"Thank you, guys", said Hiccup.

"It's our pleasure", said Mantis and the others bowed along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 will continue the story. Stay tuned!<strong>


	6. Hushia's advantage

**This chapter is pretty short, but the next chapter will be even longer.**

Chapter 5: Hushia's Advantage

Back at the mountains, we see Hushia perform her magic spells she used before she was banished from the kingdom and tells her alligator minions that she will use them to destroy a valley.

"There're a lot of valleys in china", said Alligator #3, "Which one are we gonna destroy?"

"The small one with a lovely palace", said Hushia.

She dissolves into a red mist and goes on to find the small town that happens to be the Valley of Peace.

"Citizens", called Hushia, "Beware my wrath!"

She laughs evilly and destroys the villager's homes except for Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant but left a big scrap on it.

"Ah! Who is this monster!", shouted Mr. Ping.

Hushia continues to laugh evilly as the remaining villagers homes were finally destroyed and she disappears, leaving the villagers in sorrow.

"Curse you!", shouted Villager #5.

Meanwhile, Mr. Ping gets out of the restaurant..

"I've have to get Po", said Mr. Ping, "He'll know what to do."

He runs to the stairs of the Jade Palace, hoping to tell Po about this horrible news.


	7. Hiccup reveals the letter's truth

Chapter 6: Hiccup Reveals The Letter's Truth

Meanwhile, at the training cabin, we see Hiccup being trained to use the Inner Peace technique and he succeeded in doing so. Now happy, Hiccup decides to take a break while the others continue their kung fu training with Goober watching.

"You're doing great, Hiccup", said Po.

"Wait till we teach you how to use axes back at our home", said Hiccup.

"What kind of axes?", asked Po.

"Viking axes", said Hiccup, "We often used it to fight dragons. I mean, not dragon warriors like you, but since we don't fight dragons anymore, we use them to fly wherever we go."

"However did you manage to fly a dragon?", asked Po, "Boy, I can't wait to fly one."

"Let me tell you something first, Po", said Hiccup, "The reason why we do that is because... I met a dragon once. It was a Night Fury and I decided to name him Toothless. At first, we didn't understand each other, but after learning that everything we know about the dragons is wrong, we became friends afterwards. What do you think about that, Po?"

"Toothless? Night Fury? What kind of names do you vikings give to dragons?", asked Po.

"The book said so", said Hiccup, "At least I... oh, boy. I forgot to bring it with me."

"It doesn't matter", said Po.

Then, Stoick appears and tries to talk to Hiccup.

"Oh", said Hiccup, "You see, Po, I promised my dad here I would try to spend some time with him. So if you'll excuse me, dad and I need to go out for a walk. See you later."

"See you later, Hiccup", said Po and Hiccup goes with Stoick outside of the Jade Palace.

"Hiccup", said Stoick, "I was thinking about why I don't talk to you that much and why we barely make eye contact."

"I was thinking about the same thing too, dad", said Hiccup and sighs, "Isn't there anything I could for us?"

"There is, Hiccup", said Stoick, "Goober wanted me to tell you that there's more to life than just being ordinary vikings. Look at you. You invent things, you got leadership skills, you become smart like the rest of us and I can't believe you managed to something by yourself. Training a dragon... is really wonderful."

"Well, I was upset at that time", said Hiccup.

"Why?", asked Stoick.

"I always thought you were... stubborn", said Hiccup, "but I was wrong. You're a great father, dad no matter what."

Stoick smiles and he and Hiccup hug each other.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Hiccup, Stoick, Po and the others turned around to see Zeng, the goose messenger, who happens to be unharmed from the attack the valley had recieved today.

"It's for Master Shifu", said Zeng, "It is very urgent."

Zeng gives Tigress the message and she runs to get Shifu, who happens to be in peace while eating a peach. She sees him and runs up to him.

"Master", said Tigress and bowed respectfully, "Zeng sent you a message."

Shifu turns around and Tigress gives him the message. He unscrolls it and it said, "**Red mist attacked Valley of Peace today. Please send our heroes to help destroy it**." He drops it after becoming shocked.

"It cannot be", said Shifu.

At the Valley of Peace, we see Shifu along with the vikings, the kung fu warriors, and Mr. Ping looking upon the destruction of the Valley and finds the noodle restaurant with one big scrap.

"I'm so lucky my restaurant didn't get destroyed", said Mr. Ping.

"How can this be?", asked Hiccup, "We've just got here."

"The red mist was the only reason why the villages were destroyed", said Shifu, "I know one person that must have done this. A jaguar known as Hushia."

"Who's Hushia?", asked Po.

"A sorceress", explained Shifu, "She used her spells for evil when she was working for Desperar and Yusihi, the king and queen of the city of Monjong. When she was this close of finishing her weapon, she was banished, never to return. She plans to finish her weapon one day so she will use it to find an important object to unleash the most deadliest creature to ever known in the history of china."

"A sorceress?", asked Hiccup, "We don't have that kind of person in our home in Berk."

Po and Tigress stares at Hiccup, confused.

"Uh, never mind", said Hiccup, "I'll explain about Berk some other time. Anyway, what should we do to stop this Hushia you speak of?"

"There is a way", said Shifu, "As long as my students will continue to teach you until you've finally learned your kung fu. Before that, you will rest for the night and tomorrow, you will head off to find someone that would help you on your journey. Unless she is stopped, all of china will be enslaved forever."

Hiccup looks up at all of the villagers' homes now turned to ashes after being burned and understands this important mission and learns of the letter he read before he and the others got transported here in the first place.

"Of course", said Hiccup, "Don't you see? That's the reason why we're here...to beware of an evil force."

"You're right", said Astrid, "Now we have to help your kung fu friends defeat this Hushia."

"We promise, Master Shifu", said Hiccup, "We'll do whatever we can to save your valley."

He bows respectfully along with the other vikings and Shifu smiles very proudly.

"I cannot believe my eyes", said Shifu, "Determined vikings to help my Furious Five save our valley and all of china? So be it. You, Hiccup will join Po as leaders of your journey. Astrid, even though you failed to learn kung fu, will be his second-in-command leader and the other vikings would keep on eye on anyone who dares to hurt you. Tigress and the others would accompany you as guests to the city that you'll be going tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master Shifu", said Hiccup.

"Thank you, Master Shifu", said Astrid.

The two vikings smiled, now that they're about to head off on an adventure tomorrow.

Later that night, while all of the villagers are asleep in the Jade Palace, we see Hiccup, Po, Astrid, and Tigress looking at the night sky with Tai Lung watching secretly. Then, he comes over to join the fun.

"You know it's almost late", said Tai Lung.

"We'll go to sleep in a while", said Hiccup, "We're just excited that meeting you guys is the most incredible thing that we've ever done in the history of Berk."

"I would like to learn more about this "Berk" so I could learn how to speak with a scottish accent", said Tai Lung.

"One day, you will, sweetie", said Tigress and hugs Tai Lung before they kissed each other and fell asleep next to each other.

"Did those two animals just kissed each other?", asked the confused Astrid.

"We'll get used to it, Astrid", said Hiccup.

Then, the two teenage vikings went to sleep next to Po and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to make chapter 7 tomorrow. Enjoy.<strong>


	8. Hiccup's dream

Chapter 7: Hiccup's Dream

As all of the villagers, vikings, and kung fu warriors continue to sleep, Hiccup dreams of something that is so omnious and very secret. A voice came and Hiccup hears it.

_Hiccup..._

_Hiccup..._

_Hiccup..._

"What is it?", asked Hiccup, "Who are you?"

As he turned around, it appears to be an old turtle with his staff.

"I am Master Oogway", introduced Oogway, "It is an honor to meet you, young viking."

"How-How did you know my name?", asked Hiccup.

"I have seen the great things that you have done throughout the time of your kind", said Oogway, "As a spirit, I can see all of the warriors' and real humans' adventures they have and you are one of them."

"Wow. You're very wise... for an old turtle", said Hiccup.

"It is who I am, Hiccup", said Oogway, "Now, why did you and your friends have come here?"

"To see those kung fu warriors of yours", said Hiccup, "The letter told me."

"You mean that message?", asked Oogway.

"Yes, I-", said Hiccup, but stayed silent for a second, "Hang on. How did you know about that letter?"

Oogway smiles and Hiccup suddenly solves the whole letter situation.

"You sent that letter, didn't you?", asked Hiccup.

"I'm afraid I did", said Oogway.

"And you've wrote about an evil force?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes", said Oogway, "But I must warn you. Hushia has something that is very powerful that would unleash a deadly creature."

"What kind of creature?", asked Hiccup.

"You will find out only in time, Hiccup", said Oogway, "Now, you will return to where you were sleeping. Farewell. Oh, and before I leave, I have brought you a single gift."

Oogway takes out a red looking sword with a ruby on the handle and gives it to Hiccup.

"What is it?", asked Hiccup.

"It is called "The Sword of Odin". I have seen Odin himself and he gave it to me once for only a purpose: To serve and protect anyone", explained Oogway, "Remember, Hiccup. Only use it in times of severe distress. Goodbye."

Then, Oogway dissolves into flowers and we cut back to Hiccup, still sleeping as he mutters to himself about the red sword that Oogway had given him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 will have a dark moment with a death of a character. Stay tuned!<strong>


	9. The beginning of the adventure

Chapter 8: The Beginning Of An Adventure

The next morning, we cut to the kingdom of the Valley of Wisdom where we see Desperar and Yusihi guarding the gates and they see a dark figure coming from the distance. When the dark figure takes off the hood, it turns out to be Hushia. The two rulers are getting prepared to fight against her.

"Hello, my beloved rulers", said Hushia, "It is so good to see you two again. I was just wondering. Since it's been a few years since you banished me from your kingdom, how about you give it to me and I will leave you two unharmed?"

"We will not allow this", said Yusihi.

"Is that so?", asked Hushia, "Well... I guess we're even now, are we?"

Hushia charges and attempts to attack Yusihi, but she blocks her attack by giving her a triple flip kick. Hushia hesitated and goes for Desperar, who attacks with his sword, but manages to block his attack. She jumps on the ground perfectly and the two rulers chose not to attack again.

"You cannot rule this kingdom", said Desperar, "We will protect it from anyone. Especially you."

"You're right", said Hushia, "Before I leave, I have something for you. Call this a parting gift."

"What is it that you have, Hushia", said Desperar sternly.

"You'll see", said Hushia and turns to her alligator minions, who apparently arrive with a large dragon looking sword and gives it to her.

She speaks a chinese language to unleash the sword's magic by using the powers of a white diamond to unleash a white dragon. It growls at Desperar and it burst some flames at him unseen, but as we see Desperar's skeleton hand, Yusihi comes to the now dead king's skeleton body and cries in sorrow. Then, the white dragon then attacks her by shooting a sharp teeth at her and we fade to a flash after she screams.

Then, we cut to the Jade Palace where Hiccup, Po and the others are ready to go on their mission. Before they leave, Stoick comes to Hiccup.

"Hiccup", said Stoick, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, dad", said Hiccup, "I can. You and Goober have to stay and watch the villagers."

He then hugs his father, says goodbye to him, and departs from him.

"Good luck, Hiccup", said Shifu, "and may the power of kung fu protect all of you."

He bows at the kung fu warriors and the vikings and they bowed to him respectfully and they walk from the Jade Palace. A few miles later, they didn't go to the same bridge where they first meet and decided to use the dragons, including Toothless to fly.

"This is the most incredible thing I have ever done", said Po, "YAHOO!"

Later that night, we see the vikings talking to the kung fu warriors about their lives at Berk while Hiccup continues his kung fu training with Po. He seems to be gaining the opportunity at first, but made a little mistake and trips on the ground. Hiccup laughs followed by Po.

"You ok there, Hiccup?", asked Po.

"I'm alright", said Hiccup.

"Come, guys", said Tai Lung, "It's dinner time."

The gang eats some noodles that Po brought for dinner and the vikings seem to be liking it.

"Delicious", said Fishlegs.

"This is great", said Ruffnut.

"This is so good", said Tuffnut, "I wish we would've made this stuff in Berk."

"You guys should try it", said Po.

"Do you have something for the noodles, Po?", asked Astrid.

"Well, my dad doesn't have any kind of sauce", said Po, "But there is one."

"What is it?", asked Snotlout.

"It's nothing", said Po, "There is no secret ingredient."

"Oh, I see", said Astrid, "I guess that goose makes very good noodles like these without anything on it. Thanks, Po."

"You're welcome", said Po.

Later, as they sleep, Tai Lung cuddles up to both Tigress and Viper, but feels the slithering from Viper.

"Oh, that feels good, Viper", said Tai Lung.

"Thanks, Tai Lung", said Viper, "Want some more?"

She slithers on Tai Lung's back and gives him a message.

"Oh, that's better", said Tai Lung.

"Can I sleep on you for the night?", asked Viper.

"If you can", said Tai Lung as he continues to sleep. Viper chuckles and goes back to sleep while her tail sooths Tai Lung's back.

Later that morning, they gang continue to fly on the dragons and they've reached the city they've been looking for to find their friend in order to help them on their quest. It had two palaces built together and when our heroes enter, it turns out to be Gongmen City.

"What is this place?", asked Hiccup.

"This is Gongmen City", said Po, "That's the same place where we battled our enemy named Lord Shen."

"Who is this Lord Shen?", asked Ruffnut.

"A peacock", said Tigress.

"Wait", said Snotlout, "First, birds, cats, and now peacocks?"

"Do you know anything about peacocks?", asked Viper.

"Heck no", said Tuffnut, "but I'm pretty sure we want to learn more about your species. Heck, even your different species have joined together when they were at the Valley of Peace."

"I have a plan", said Tai Lung.

We cut to our heroes after they've hidden behind one of the villagers' homes with Tai Lung coming up with a plan.

"Here's how it works", said Tai Lung, "Po, Hiccup, Tigress, Astrid and I can look for Shen."

"Viper", said Po, "you and the others keep an eye out for his henchmen and see if they don't find you."

"Got it", said Viper, "Let's split up."

Po, Hiccup, Astrid, Tigress and Tai Lung heads off while walking past the villagers, who greet the Dragon Warrior for his return.

"Look", said villager #4, "It's the warrior that fought Lord Shen."

"You mean that panda?", asked villager #1.

"Let's go meet him", said villager #5.

The villagers go and blocked the group's path and went around Po.

"Dragon Warrior", said villager #3, "We are honored to see you again."

"Our children will love to see you've returned", said villager #5.

"I would love to see them", said Po, "but my friends and I are busy right now. Maybe some time later."

"Do these goats and bunnies know him?", asked Astrid.

"It's a long story", said Tigress.

"Come on, guys", said Po and the others head off with him behind them. As they walk past the the prison cells where Master Croc and Master Ox were imprisoned, a wolf bandit sees them and disappears.

A few miles later, our heroes have finally made it to the now rebuilt palace where we see the wolf bandits guarding and seemed to recognize him. Then, they become shocked to see the two vikings and used their swords to sieze them.

"Um, Po", said Hiccup, "Why did those wolves took out their swords and act like they're gonna hurt us?"

"Who are these creatures?", asked wolf bandit #4.

"They're vikings", explained Tigress.

"Vikings? I never heard such a thing", said wolf bandit #5.

"Po, is that you?", came a voice from behind the wolves. The wolves made way for their friend to get through. Then, it turns out to be Zhong, their wolf leader of the pack.

"Zhong?", asked Po and hugs him.

"It's good to see you again", said Zhong, "And you too, uh..."

"Tigress", said Tigress, "and this is Tai Lung."

"You mean the one who mastered the 10000 scrolls?", asked wolf bandit #10 in amazement.

"The one and only", said Tai Lung.

"Then I suppose these two creatures are not animals like us", said Zhong.

"No", said Po, "They're just vikings."

"Vikings? What are they?", asked Zhong, "Better still, what are they?"

"They're human creatures and they fly with dragons", said Tai Lung.

"Humans? On dragons?", asked Zhong.

"Prove it, panda", said wolf bandit #7.

"Well, our friends are in this city somewhere", said Po, "Anyway, we're here to see Lord Shen. Can you take us to him?"

"With pleasure, Dragon Warrior", said Zhong, "Come with me, all of you."

The four members go with Zhong inside the new and rebuilt palace with lots of golden lanterns not being lit and new decorated red robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Will our heroes see Lord Shen? Stay tuned for chapter 9!<strong>


	10. Meeting their reformed enemy

Chapter 9: Meeting Their Reformed Enemy

A few minutes later, they reached the very top of Shen's palace and sees two gorillas guarding his throne, which happens to be empty.

"Where is this Lord Shen now?", asked Hiccup, "Because someone forgot to check that throne of his."

"He's gone somewhere", said Zhong.

Little do our heroes know that up on a ceiling there is a huge rope holding a net. Suddenly, a cut on the rope falls on our heroes, trapping them instantly. The gang looks up to see a bird with red and white tail feathers. It turns out to be Lord Shen, who turns to see Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung.

"Hello, dear friends", said Shen and cuts the net, allowing our heroes to get of it.

"Why did you use that rope to trap us?", asked Tigress.

"Just to surprise you", said Shen, "I promise I would not do that again. Who are these two creatures, by the way?"

"Oh, these two", said Tai Lung, "Let's just say they're not humans like us. They're, shall we say... vikings."

"Vikings?", asked Shen, "All my life, I have never heard of such things."

"Well, it's not like all of you animals don't know about our history", said Astrid, "but I digress."

"I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid", said Hiccup, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Lord Shen gives Hiccup a suspicion look, thinking that Hiccup has not addressed him as "My lord" or "Your Highness".

"Um, I mean, your bird feathered lordship", said Hiccup and bows respectfully and very nervously.

"You are very kind, young viking", said Shen and proceeds towards Astrid, "And you are a lovely looking viking."

He kisses Astrid's hand, causing her to blush.

"Oh", said Astrid, "You're a charming and cute little bird."

She hugs him and Shen strokes her hair.

"Shen", said Po, "We need to talk about something."

Po and Hiccup explains how the vikings met the kung fu warriors because of the letter and how they learn of the evil Hushia will unleash the deadly creature to enslave all of China.

"We need your help, Shen", said Po.

"I haven't any ships", said Shen.

"We don't need ships", said Hiccup.

"That what do you think we really need?", asked Shen.

Then, a roar came from the distance and Hiccup runs to the balcony to see Tuffnut and the others riding the dragons.

"I guess that answers your question", said Tai Lung.

Shen turns to Po and Tai Lung and smiles at them.

"All we need is my wolves to help us", said Shen.

"But those dragons can't carry them", said Hiccup, "We only need four of them."

They turn to Zhong and the other four wolves and decided to take him and the other three with them.

"Looks like we're going to have more company than we thought", said Tai Lung.

"This is great", said Astrid, "For the first time ever, we are capable enough to find Hushia and give that jaguar a lesson."

Hiccup smiles, now that both the kung fu warriors and the kung fu masters are teaming up with the greatest vikings in the history of both China and Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 will continue the story. Stay tuned!<strong>


	11. The squid dragon

Chapter 10: The Squid Dragon

We see the dragons continue to fly since they headed off from the palace of Gongmen City and we see Shen flying as well. For a peacock, he's able to land perfectly and get on Toothless which carries Hiccup. As the dragons fly past the clouds, Astrid and Tigress put their hand on the clouds, feeling the air as well.

"I've done this before", said Astrid, "It was the time when Hiccup kept a secret that he was training Toothless and I thought... It was beautiful."

"I have to admit", said Tigress, "Flying with dragons is also beautiful as well."

"You really think so?", asked Astrid.

"Definitely", said Tigress.

Astrid smiles and we dissolve into that night where our heroes camp for the night and continue on their journey. We cut to the next day where the dragons see a triangle looking boulder on their way.

"What is that, Po?", asked Hiccup.

"Let's check it out for ourselves", said Po.

The dragons land on the ground perfectly and our heroes get off of them and check to see that boulder. As they proceed towards it, Po sees the strange animal markings next to a dragon.

"Check this out", said Po, "It looks like some kind of monster."

"It's a dragon", said Hiccup, "and the other one on top of that boulder looks like a jaguar."

"It's Hushia", said Po, "and I think that arrow points to that ruby."

"How on earth would a dragon live in a place like this?", asked Tai Lung.

"My senses tell me that there could be traps in every corner", said Lord Shen, "It's best if we can keep an eye out for them."

"Let's follow Hiccup", said Astrid.

"Well, since I got a little bit of leader skills", said Hiccup, "yeah, why not?"

Hiccup walks and the kung fu warriors and masters along with the vikings follow him. A few minutes later, they reached a creek that leads to a river.

"A dragon lives in this water", said Hiccup, "No wonder it's the only lucky one. Toothless, check and see if the coast is clear."

Toothless flies to see if there isn't anything dangerous for our heroes to walk in.

"Everything's clear", said Hiccup, "Come on."

Our heroes walked throughout the red looking mountain and decided to stop and rest for about an hour or two.

"How long has it been since we got here?", asked Shen.

"Probably an hour", said Tai Lung, "There's no telling what we should do now when we leave again."

Suddenly, little do our heroes know that something squishy caught Po by the legs, causing him to trip on the ground. He shouts for help and the kung fu masters help him out, but are no match for the giant squid looking dragon that wiped them out by using it's white hard tail. Hiccup manages to use the silver axe to cut off it's left tentacle and freed Po.

"Everyone, into that cave", said Hiccup, "Hurry!"

Suddenly, it spoke,

"Why have you come here, vikings?", asked the squid dragon.

"Did...", said Hiccup, "Did that dragon just spoke? Did you just spoke to us?"

"Who are you?", asked Astrid.

"I am Fael", said the squid dragon, "I rule the river of this land. Tell me who you are and these animals as well."

"I am Hiccup", said Hiccup, "and I am a viking and so are they. The animals are the kung fu warriors. We were just trying to rest before we can leave here."

"What is the purpose, viking?", asked Fael.

"We're trying to find a panther named Hushia", said Hiccup, "She's trying to use a weapon to unleash a deadly creature to enslave all of china."

"I know this Hushia you speak of", said Fael, "That witch put a curse on me and I suffered from it decades ago."

"We know how you feel, Fael", said Astrid.

"Isn't there anything we can do?", asked Po.

"Do not worry about my curse", said Fael, "I have made markings right here."

Fael shows them the markings by shooting water on the ground, dissolving the sand before revealing the sword and Odin. Hiccup recognizes it.

"It's the Sword of Odin", said Hiccup.

"The what?", asked Tuffnut.

"The Sword of Odin", said Hiccup, "I have it right here."

He takes out the sword from his belt magically.

"It cannot be", said Fael, "Where did you get it, viking?"

"From Master Oogway", said Hiccup, "He told me to use it in times of severe distress."

"There are other swords besides this", said Fael and reveals four more swords with different colors with the Sword of Odin's color being white.

"You're saying we have to find four more swords?", asked Tigress.

"Yes, kung fu warrior", said Fael, "In order to destroy the deadly creature you must bring all five swords together at the table of the Valley of Wisdom. Only then can the true power be released."

"Before you go on", said Ruffnut, "I have to ask one question. What is the kind of creature that can enslave us all?"

"The deadly creature is the dragon", explained Fael, "According to these markings, the dragons from both the viking world and china have different forms. Some of them threaten us while some of them live in harmony and peace. Now that Hushia is now using the weapon as we speak, she is planning to find all of these dragons and not the swords themselves."

Hiccup looks at the markings and the Sword of Odin and kneels respectfully.

"Don't worry, mighty Fael", said Hiccup, "We'll get rid of your curse once we beat Hushia."

"Our deal has been made, viking", said Fael, "Now, I must depart. Farewell, warriors."

Fael then disappears into the water. Later, we dissolve into the next day where Hiccup and Po looked at the Sword of Odin.

"I doubt that we'll be able to find all of those swords", said Po.

"We will, Po", said Hiccup, "You'll see."

Hiccup looks at the blue sky, hoping they will find the swords together.

* * *

><p><strong>I added a subplot about the swords because I think they have something to do with our heroes' mission to destroy the deadly dragon and defeat Hushia once and for all.<strong>


	12. Shen's satisfaction

Chapter 11: Shen's Satisfaction

Day after day, our heroes camp in another desert while eating their food in order to survive their journey. Shen, while watching them, takes out his paper and his quill pen and writes his journal.

**Dear journal, it's been four-five days since we left Gongmen City and my palace. Since my old friends told me about this evil jaguar named Hushia. Not that the name is kind of wierd. It's just... she must be a lovely person... although she is evil... and I have to be aware that I am on a journey with my friends to find four more swords that combine with the one that viking's carrying. He told me that he must've gotten it from this Master Oogway. He also told me he was a turtle and was very old. That's odd. All my life I have never heard of him before, but Tigress said that he was a kind and wise kung fu master in which Master Shifu had been close friends to him. But what about that young viking? I bet has something much better besides that sword. I better go and have to force him to give me something wonderful.**

Lord Shen then proceeds to hide without the others noticing him except for Hiccup, who then hears this noise and sees that Shen has gone missing.

"I'll be right back", said Hiccup and goes off to find Shen.

Hiccup searches around the canyon to find him, but is then lost and hears a noise from not too far away. He takes out the Sword of Odin, realizing that something might attack him. He turns around to see Lord Shen walking towards him.

"I bet that sword has magical powers", said Shen.

"It does", said Hiccup, "but I can't fight with it right now except only in troubled times of severe distress."

"Well, I think this is a troubled time for you, viking", said Shen, "Now, as soon as I take out my own weapon, you will give me satisfaction."

Hiccup cowers back, but doesn't run away and fights Shen, who takes out his metal talons to grab the sword and managed to jump on Hiccup's shoulder, intimidating him at first, but Hiccup hesitates and swings the handle to knock Shen to the ground.

"That's it, boy", said Shen, "Looks like that sword has proven you worthy to wield it. Come on!"

Hiccup charges at Shen, takes a few swings, missing Shen in the process before being knocked over by the peacock. Shen laughs heartily.

"Is that the best you got?", asked Shen.

"There's more", said Hiccup and the Sword of Odin suddenly glows and uses it to blast Shen with a beam of light, knocking him unconscious for a while and then wakes up.

"Impossible", said Shen.

"Nothing's impossible, Shen", said Hiccup, "As long as I have the sword with me, anything's possible."

"You are a very brave fighter yourself, viking", said Shen.

"Then I guess we're even", said Hiccup and takes out his right hand. Shen takes out his right wing and they shake hands with each other. Then, the wolves appear and see Hiccup and Shen still shaking hands.

"Looks like our lord's becoming a friend to that viking", said wolf #2.

"Tell me about it", said Zhong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 would be shorter. So, enjoy.<strong>


	13. Hushia's first encounter

Chapter 12: Hushia's First Encounter

We see Hushia seeing the kung fu warriors and the vikings along with the wolves and she laughs really hard.

"An army has been amassed", said Hushia, "A tiger, a peacock, a monkey, a crane, a snake, a snow leopard, humans, and a big fat panda trying to find me? Oh, my army has more weapons to crush them to bits. No matter. I will go and see what they're up to."

Hushia turns into a red mist and goes off to the desert where she watches Hiccup and Lord Shen along with the wolves returning to the others and she laughs evilly, causing them to turn around and see the red mist.

"Who's that?", asked Hiccup.

"Fools", said Hushia, "I know you are searching for me for I am the ruler of the Valley of Wisdom."

"Hushia", said Po, "She must have followed us... I think."

"Who do you think you are dealing with, madam?", asked Lord Shen.

"All of you warriors", said Hushia, "You do not stand a chance against my weapon as soon as I release the most deadliest dragon to enslave all of china and nothing will stand in my way!"

"We are the protectors of the Valley of Peace, jaguar", said Tai Lung, "We are sent on a mission to defeat you once and for all so the Valley of Wisdom can have peace."

"Do not doubt my *own* wisdom, handsome", said Hushia charismatically and goes near Tai Lung, soothing his chin.

"Don't try to tempt me, Hushia", said Tai Lung, "You will be stopped even if it takes."

"We shall see, snow leopard", said Hushia and disappears.

Tai Lung growls.

Two days later, we see the dragons carrying our heroes to another island with trees and water and they see a glow from a cave nearby. The Sword of Odin glows and Hiccup realizes something.

"There must be another sword in that forest", said Hiccup and takes out the sword where two more glows appeared, "Actually, make that three more swords."

"We must be lucky", said Astrid, "Let's rest first and then we'll go to the forest."

* * *

><p><strong>Will our heroes find three more swords? Tune in next time in chapter 14, I guess.<strong>


	14. Hushia's seduction

Chapter 13: Hushia's Seduction

Later that night, while our heroes are asleep, we see Viper going into Tai Lung's back and manages to sooth his back by slithering on it, causing Tai Lung to groan.

"That's better, you sexy serpent", muttered Tai Lung.

Viper chuckles and cuddles up to next to Tai Lung. Suddenly, he hears a very beautiful voice from not too far away.

_Tai Lung..._

_Tai Lung..._

_Come to me..._

_Let me seduce you..._

Tai Lung wakes up and walks off from the others to find this mysterious voice. At first, he had no hope into finding that voice. When he turns around he sees Hushia in her lovely dress.

"Hushia", said Tai Lung sternly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to uh... make a proposition for you", said Hushia charismatically.

"What kind of proposition, jaguar?", asked Tai Lung, now angry.

"That I... find you irresistible", said Hushia and walks around Tai Lung, "You have a strong and handsome face. Your cute little smile makes you more... seductive. You are a handsomely strong and attractive snow leopard, Tai Lung. Do other felines become attracted to you?"

"No", said Tai Lung, "Only Tigress. She's the only feline that loves me for who I am. I used to be an enemy once, but not anymore."

"Then what do you think about me, snow leopard?", asked Hushia seductively.

Tai Lung looks at the lovely jaguar, who then hypnotizes him by using her pretty eyes and becomes attracted to her.

"You are a witch, yet... you are so attractive as well", said Tai Lung charismatically and grabs Hushia gently by her waist and purrs on her, causing her to moan. He lays her down to the ground, gets on her back, and starts to massage it. Tai Lung chuckles very heartily and continues to rub it. This time only faster than before.

"Yes, my sexy snow leopard", said Hushia while continuing to moan.

Meanwhile, Viper wakes and hears what Tai Lung is doing. She goes off and finds him being massaged by Hushia herself.

"Oh, my lovely attractive jaguar", said Tai Lung, "It feels so good."

He sighs and falls to a deep sleep.

"You are so cute sometimes, you adorable snow leopard", said Hushia.

Just as she is about to kiss Tai Lung, Viper attacks her and slithers on her face. Hushia then knocks Viper out and disappears. Viper then goes to Tai Lung and wakes him up by giving him a back massage once again, causing him to groan.

"Viper", said Tai Lung and wakes up to see that Viper has become concerned, "I think I had a dream."

"It wasn't a dream", said Viper, "Hushia just came here and was about to kiss you."

"She was?", asked Tai Lung and sees that Hushia's gone.

"Of course she was", said Viper, "Look, let's just go back to sleep and we'll tell the others about it in the morning."

"You have a point", said Tai Lung and he and Viper went back to sleep with Viper on his back once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 will continue the story tomorrow. I think. So, enjoy.<strong>


	15. The earth dragon

Chapter 14: The Earth Dragon

Later that morning, Tai Lung told the others about Hushia and how he was controlled by being seduced to her.

"Boy, that jaguar can be really attractive", said Astrid.

"But she's dangerous", said Viper, "She'll stop at nothing to kill us all."

"I hope she didn't kissed you", said Tigress, "Isn't that right, Tai Lung?"

"She was going to kiss me until...", said Tai Lung, "Oh, never mind. I was hypnotized before I even know it."

"Well, looks like the snow leopard has fallen in love with another feline", chuckled Zhong.

"Very funny, wolf", said Tai Lung sternly, "Come on. We've got to get a move on. There's no telling what Hushia might do."

Later, our heroes past a few toucans that live on this island. They think it's some kind of tropical island, but since they heard a roar from the distance, they now decided it's another dragon island in which the previous island they went had a squid dragon. They continue to walk until suddenly, the island began to shake very violently.

"This is bad", said Hiccup, "Really really bad."

The dragons appeared and our heroes climbed on it with Lord Shen and the wolves behind them. They flew to a safer ground from the earthquake before they've arrived and hear an even louder roar. After that, a voice came and from out of it's cave came an earth dragon

"WHO DARES TO COME TO MY LAIR?", roared the earth dragon.

"Listen, we mean you no harm", said Po, "Tell us your name, dragon and we will tell you why we came here."

"I am Zakiel", said the earth dragon, "I ruled this land for thousands of years and I am a friend to Fael."

"You mean, the squid dragon?", asked Po.

"Yes", said Zakiel, "Now tell me why you warriors and human creatures have come here."

"Fael told us about the swords", explained Hiccup, "I have one, but there are five of them. He said we must find them and bring them to a table in the Valley of Wisdom. We're only doing this to defeat Hushia."

"You mean, that furried witch?", sneered Zakiel.

"Let me guess", said Tuffnut, "She cursed you, right?"

"Not exactly, human", said Zakiel, "She betrayed me when she promised me a family once. Then, I became alone and now I invade trespassers who enter here, but since you told me of the swords, I will tell you where the other three are."

"Tell us, then", said Astrid.

"These three portals can take you to all three dimensions to where the other swords are", said Zakiel and opens the three portals by blowing fire on the ground, "The second sword is at the graveyard, filled with skeletons and a monsterous dragon. The third sword is at the jungle, where vicious and venomous spiders roamed freely and would poison anyone who tries to get it. And the fourth sword is at the ocean filled with vicious sharks. You must split into two partners in order to find them. Beware, for if you failed to bring all three of those swords, you will never come back."

Monkey and Crane gulps in fear and Hiccup spoke.

"Can you... give us some time to talk this over?", asked Hiccup.

"As you wish", said Zakiel, "All of you may have time to make your decisions. I would be waiting in my cave and if you are ready, let me know."

"Yes, Zakiel", said Hiccup and he and the others talked to each other and planning which kind of partners should go with them.

"Me and Astrid should go and get the fourth sword", said Hiccup, "Po, which partner would you choose?"

"I'll go with Po", said Tigress, "So I can make sure he doens't get hurt."

"I will go with Viper", said Shen.

"You?", asked Viper.

"Yes", said Shen and gently strokes Viper.

"What do you think, guys?", asked Hiccup.

"If any of you will try and get eaten, I think we'll stay here", said Snotlout.

Later, Zakiel appears.

"Have you decided, warriors?", asked Zakiel.

"Yes", said Hiccup and so did Astrid, Shen, Po, Tigress, and Viper.

"Good luck, Hiccup", said Monkey.

Hiccup smiles at the kung fu warriors and goes into the third portal with Astrid as Po and Tigress goes into the second portal before Shen and Viper go into the first portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Will our heroes succeed in finding three more swords in three different dimensions? Find out!<strong>


	16. The dangers of the dimensions

**This chapter is longer and some of you hadn't read two of the previous chapters. Please review this time. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Dangers Of The Dimensions<p>

We see Shen and Viper at the graveyard where they past some skeletons along the way to find the sword. They think that sword has a skeleton handle on it and the element of earth and the sooner they dodge the snakes that are now watching and the monstrous dragon to appear to get it the better.

The kung fu warrior and the overlord hear hissing noises and they turn around and saw nothing after the skeletons hide from them.

"Was that you, Viper?", asked Shen.

"Me? No", said Viper, "Let's just keep looking for the sword before something bad happens."

They continue to walk until a few minutes later, they see a mountain where they see a shining handle on the top. Then, it reveals the sword of earth. Viper and Shen plan on what to do whether he should stay and see if the skeletons appear while Viper gets the sword or he goes with her. Shen obviously chose to stay behind and watch the skeletons if they appear. As Viper slithers to the mountain, she hears a growling noise from not too far away. When she turns around the mountain began to shake and something crashed the wall of the mountain. Suddenly, the skeletons appear from behind Shen and jump on him. Then, a skeleton dragon appears, causing Viper to fall from the lowest part of the mountain, but Viper grabs a tree branch, holding on for dear life.

While all of the skeletons continue to hurt Shen, Shen manages to use his spear to battle them and use his metal toes to cut them to pieces and delivers one final blow to the skeletons by cutting their whole bodies and they disintergrates into dust. As the skeleton dragon tries to attack Viper, Viper manages to get on the dragon without being seen before flying to the very top of the mountain where she finally gains the advantage to jump there and grab the handle of the Sword of Earth, now glowing before transporting her along with Shen back to Zakiel's island.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see Po and Tigress at the jungle with Tigress cutting the vines along the way to find the Sword of Jungle suddenly, 5 groups of snakes with poisonous venoms began to chase them.<p>

"Run!", shouted Tigress and she and Po ran as quickly as they can before there was a shine on a handle a few meters from the two kung fu warriors before the snakes caught them by using their tails. Then, they spoke in a snake language.

"Hisssssss", said their leader.

"What are you saying?", asked Po.

"You will never reach the sword of jungle", hissed the leader, "Now you will suffer from our sleeping spell."

The leader know hypnotizes Tigress into a deep sleep, but Po manages to sleep before the snake can hypnotize him.

"Looks like my victims are now asleep", said the leader, "Now, my minions, feast them with your poison. First, gently slither them."

The snakes now slither on Tigress, completely covering her while Po manages to sneak off to get to the sword without getting caught. Po then runs as quickly as he can, but the leader of the snakes realizes that the panda is missing.

"Find the panda!", sneered the leader.

The leader's minions slither off to find Po while he slithers on Tigress and cuddles her.

"That's it, my pretty little kitten", said the leader, "Sleep as long as you can. In about three minutes, you will be poisoned before my minions can recapture your chubby friend."

Po contines to run until finally, he gets to the handle, pulls out the sword and goes off to rescue, only to be stopped by the snakes. They raised their poisonous fangs at him, but they quickly get beaten when Po swings the sword of nature at them. He quickly runs off to see that the leader is about to poison Tigress.

"Leave her alone!", shouted Po.

The leader hisses at Po and prepares to attack, but Po blocks his attack by using the powers of the sword of jungle and destroy him with it. He then gets Tigress and the sword glows before it magically transports him along with Tigress back to Zakiel's island.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Astrid, now in an ocean can see the shining on a handle of the Sword of Water almost below them as they figure whether they can swim or give up.<p>

"I'm afraid we won't get the sword if those things eat us for dinner", said Astrid.

"We just have to try, Astrid", said Hiccup, "It's our only hope."

Astrid looks at the bottom of the ocean, feeling that they have no choice. So she nods her head, now believing that they'll succeed.

"Let's do this", said Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid then hold their breaths and swam underwater, not knowing that the sharks are right behind them. One of them grabs Astrid by the leg with its teeth, dragging her while being unconscious while Hiccup keeps on swimming and just as he is about to reach the handle, the largest shark grabs him by the coat with its teeth. Just when all hope is lost, the Sword of Odin glows and Hiccup grabs it to stab the shark, freezing it and causing it to explode, gaining him the opportunity to grab the handle of the Sword of Water to be transported, along with Astrid, back to Zakiel's island where the others have been exhausted after all the trouble they've been through from two of the portals.

"You have succeeded, warriors", said Zakiel, "I am very proud of one of your friend's attempt to just the power of the Sword of Jungle."

"That was me, Zakiel", said Po.

"I am impressed, panda", said Zakiel.

"Ah, it was nothing", said Po.

"We did it", said Hiccup, "I can't believe we did it!"

"We have four swords", said Astrid, "Only one more to go, but we don't know what the element of the last sword is. Wait a minute... one of the sword's colours was red, so that means..."

"There's a Sword of Fire and the Sword of Odin has the element of Ice", said Hiccup, "We have to find it in the Valley of Wisdom."

"We'll be so lucky", said Tai Lung.

Hiccup smiles and looks at both the Sword of Odin and Water and will be prepared to succeed their quest. Later, our heroes camp for the night and in the morning, they prepare to leave Zakiel's island by saying goodbye to Zakiel.

"So long, Zakiel", said Po.

"If there's anything I can do to help you", said Zakiel.

"We'll be alright", said Astrid.

"Take care of yourself now", said Viper.

Then, the dragons carried our heroes off of Zakiel's island and as days went by, Shen continues to write his journal.

"**Four days have passed since we survived on three of those dimensions to find three more swords that would help us defeat the dragon and Hushia as well, but we need to find one more. At first, I doubt that we will succeed, but I know that within my heart, I'll be able to help my friends succeed."**

One day later, our heres look upon a large city with cats, mice, and crocodiles walking past and they see the flying dragons before becoming amazed.

"Look at that", said the cat villager.

"Are those dragons?", asked the mouse villager.

"Those are the most beautiful creatures in all of china", said the dog villager.

Then, our heroes become amazed upon seeing this beautiful valley and Shen continues to write his journal once again, writing two more sentences.

"**Upon seeing this lovely valley, we'd meet all of those villagers before we start camping there for about a day or two. As long as Hushia doesn't see us, we will find her ourselves.**"

"We've finally made it", said Hiccup.

"It's so beautiful", said Viper.

"Now we're going to find the last sword there if it kills us", said Tai Lung.

Later, as the dragons carry our heroes safely to the ground, we see Hushia, along with her alligator minions and they watch them with evil smiles.

"Looks like we have some guests", said Hushia.

She chuckles evilly and so do the alligators.

* * *

><p><strong>There. It took me a few hours to make an even longer chapter than the previous chapters. Enjoy, dear fans.<strong>


	17. Meeting the villagers

Chapter 16: Meeting the villagers

Our heroes go into the valley and when the villagers see them, they applaud, greeting graciously to their humble village.

"Welcomes, new travelers", said the mouse villager, "What brings you all here and who are these creatures?"

"These are the vikings", said Po, "and we're the kung fu warriors who protect our own hometown. Well, not in here."

"We're here to find Hushia and defeat her once and for all", said Shen, "But first, we need to find the table where we can put these swords in. Do you know where we can find it?"

"If you're trying to find her, don't bother trying", said the cat villager, "The king and queen. They're..."

"They're what?", asked Hiccup.

"Dead", said the dog villager.

"Dead?", asked Viper, "How? Who killed them?"

"Hushia did", said the mouse villager, "She used her cannon to unleash a jewel that can transform into any kind of being and managed to kill both of them. Now... she's taken over the kingdom and made a law that we should never mention their names to her or anyone who enters our village."

"You mean... Desperar and Yusihi?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes", said the cat villager, "How did you know their names?"

"Master Shifu told us about them", said Hiccup, "Look, it's a long story, so uh... can you tell us where we should find the table?"

"I asked that first, Hiccup", said Shen.

"Sorry", said Hiccup.

"We have this map right here", said the mouse villager and the cat villager hands Hiccup a map and it shows a little picture of a table.

"Where should we go?", asked Hiccup.

"Go to an arrow with a sign that shows the picture of that table", said the dog villager, "That way, you'll be on the right track to find it."

"Thanks", said Hiccup, "Before we do that, could we take... maybe a tour to your village?"

"Absolutely", said the dog villager.

"I think I'll wait here with Tigress and Viper", said Astrid, "You guys go on and have fun."

"Sure", said Hiccup, "See you later when we get back."

Hiccup and the others take a ten minute tour, looking at beautiful jewelry and the ruby on the handle of the Sword of Odin glows white while Astrid starts to hear strange voices inside her mind.

**Over the deserted forests lies the great unknown  
>With warriors who protect the swords must be shown<br>For if all five are united together in that very spot  
>Only one warrior can have the power that has been bought<strong>

Then, Hiccup and the others return to find Astrid looking upon a forest.

"What are you looking at, Astrid?", asked Snotlout.

"There's a forest right over there", said Astrid, "Then, I heard some voices inside my head."

"Really? What did it tell you?", asked Hiccup.

"It told me, "Over the deserted forests lies the great unknown". I think that has something to do with the table", said Astrid.

"Let's find out", said Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Hiccup and the others see? Would it be the table? Find out in chapter 17! I'm sorry for trying to get you guys to review the new chapters I just submitted.<strong>


	18. Finding the table

Chapter 17: Finding the table

Later that night, we see our heroes going into the forest where we hear crickets chirping as they walk right past them.

"Aren't they so cute?", asked Viper.

"Not as cute as you are, Viper", said Shen and Viper cuddles him very softly as they continue to walk.

Then, our heroes see a white glowing object only 30 miles away from them. Hiccup sees a sign that saids, "White table right ahead".

"This is it", said Hiccup, "The white table."

"We must be on the right track", said Po.

Hiccup and Po ran and so did the others, running as fast as they can, panting for breath. Seven minutes later, our heroes get tired and stopped to breath a few times before going to the white table, where it continues to glow upon them.

"We've finally made it", said Astrid and goes over to the table where she places her hand on it and suddenly sees ancient markings of a dragon.

"Let's put the swords on that marking", said Astrid, "Then we can see what happens."

Po and Hiccup put the four swords each in separate order. Then, they waited until two minutes later, the swords began to glow and from out of the glow came a female panther. The panther then turns around to see the kung fu warriors and vikings and is now pleased.

"Travelers", said the panther, "Welcome. I am your guide."

Shen walks towards the panther and is quite attracted to her.

"Who are you?", asked Shen.

"I am Panthera", introduced Panthera, "The only known maker of these swords on which you have put on that table."

"You are unbelievably beautiful", said Shen and turns around to see Viper, now confused, "Um, sorry. Go on."

"If it is a distraction for you", said Panthera, "I understand that you love this snake."

Viper then bows respectfully to Panthera and Panthera continues and Crane looks at the statued warriors. Only five of them were a bat, a cheetah, a lion, an elephant, and a penguin.

"Who are they?", asked Crane.

"They were once great warriors before a monstrous dragon turned them to stone with it's magical fire powers", said Panthera, "Neither of our people were able to restore them back to life."

"Are you the ones they call vikings?", asked Panthera.

"Yes", said Hiccup, "I'm Hiccup and we greet you, Panthera. Master Oogway sent us a letter which is the reason why we were at the Jade Palace. We're here to defeat Hushia and save all of China. First, we need to find the fifth and last sword. Do you know where it is?"

"I believe I do, Hiccup", said Panthera, "You, the panda, and the snow leopard may come with me. Before we leave, are those two warriors Po and Tai Lung?"

"I believe we are, madam", said Tai Lung.

"I have heard of your great deeds as legendary warriors", said Panthera, "Especially you, Tai Lung. Now, come."

Hiccup, Po, and Tai Lung go with Panthera and on an empty space where they can see the night sky. Panthera then points to where they should find the final sword.

"It is at the bottom of a mountain far away from the Valley of Wisdom where a secret hidden door was made", said Panthera, "But, be careful. As long as Hushia does not find all of you, you will succeed in bringing the sword back. Now, tell me. What brings you all here?"

"We're here...", said Hiccup.

"Because King Desperar and Queen Yusihi were killed by her", said Po, "and she plans to use her cannon to create a diamond that will unleash a dragon so fierce..."

"It would kill us all", said Tai Lung.

"I trained some kung fu with them, but Astrid and the others couldn't", said Hiccup, "I'm afraid it'll be impossible for them to succeed."

"Do not doubt your beliefs, Hiccup", said Panthera, "As long as your friends believe in themselves, they will succeed in learning their kung fu. Stay strong. The fate of china depends on you. Never give into the darkness. You will succeed in conquering Hushia and save us all."

Suddenly, she begins to glow.

"This is where I leave you all", said Panthera, "Good luck and may the power of Odin protect you. And Hiccup, I knew Master Oogway before. He was... a very good friend and a father to me."

Hiccup smiles and Panthera disappears into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 will continue the story.<strong>


	19. The Love Speech

Chapter 18: Hiccup's love speech

Meanwhile, back at kingdom, we see Hushia and her minions getting ready for battle agains the vikings and kung fu warriors. She takes out her battle armor with a red cape and gets her spear and sword.

"Tomorrow, before sunrise, my pets, we will fight those fools that dared to come to me", said Hushia, "I sensed that those humans along with those kung fu warriors are going to battle me sooner than you think. My cannon will unleash my creature and destroy them once and for all."

Her alligator minions cheered and roared with applause and Hushia looks at the night sky and sees the villagers resting in their homes. Meanwhile, we see our heroes resting beneath the sky and Astrid chats with Hiccup for a while before they can go back to sleep.

"What are you going to do to get to that sword, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"I'm gonna go there by myself after Toothless drops me off", said Hiccup.

Astrid looks at the sky and spoke quietly.

"Hiccup", said Astrid quietly, "There may be a future for us, don't you think so?"

"There is, Astrid", said Hiccup, "Once we head back to Berk, we will have a future for both of us."

Astrid smiles happily and goes to sleep and so did Hiccup. The next morning, we see Hiccup and he sees the others getting ready to battle Hushia. Then, Toothless is beside him and Hiccup gets on him to fly over to the bottom of the mountain to get the final sword.

"I hope you guys will be alright", said Hiccup.

"So will you, Hiccup", said Snotlout.

Toothless then flies far away from the others while they fly the other dragons away from the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 will have an action scene while continuing the story. Enjoy.<strong>


	20. The Battle

Chapter 19: The Battle

At the palace, we see Tigress and the others along with the vikings arriving and they saw Hushia, who grins evilly at them.

"Well, well, well", said Hushia, "So the legendary kung fu warriors and the humans are here to save all of china?"

"That's right", said Monkey, "Something we wouldn't expect a deceiving jaguar to know anything about."

"No matter what evil trick you pull", said Tai Lung, "We'll always conquer it... from a coward like you."

"Why, you isolent snow leopard!", sneered Hushia, "Alligators, destroy them once and for all! Attack!"

Then, the alligators appeared and starts to battle against the Furious Five, Lord Shen and the wolves and the vikings as well. Nearly three minutes later, when they were about to get beaten, Astrid thinks of something and uses her flip technique and managed to defeat three of the alligators while Fishlegs and Snotlout, with the help of Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Tai Lung, Shen and the wolves defeat the rest of the alligators. Hushia, angered, starts her weapon to create a white diamond before it unleashes the deadly white dragon of them all: The White Terror of Death. She gets on it and flys away before Astrid and the others get on their own dragons and fly to chase the White Terror.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup flying with Toothless until finally, they have found the bottom level of the mountain with an entrance that would lead him to the final sword before Toothless flies away to find the others. He goes inside the entrance to find lava located at the bottom of the entrance and from not too far away, he sees the final sword and goes to the bridge without causing it to creak very nosily. He gets the sword, but suddenly, the mountain starts to erupt and Hiccup manages to get out of the entrance as fast as he could and continues to run before nearly two minutes later the lava erupts from the mountain. After hearing the lava flowing far away from here, he continues to run. Unfortunately, the lava flows as quickly as possible trying to get Hiccup. Suddenly, the four swords from the table glow very brightly and the fifth and final glows as well before carrying Hiccup into the air like a magnet.

The sword quickly reaches the table before Hiccup puts it down and the light from all five swords give him power now and without hesitation, he uses them to fly in order to catch up to Toothless and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for forgetting to make chapter 19 and for making it short.<strong>


	21. The fate of China

Chapter 20: The fate of China

Meanwhile, we see our heroes continuing to chase the White Terror until suddenly, when it reaches the highest point of the sky, Hushia looks at them with an evil grin. She shouts "NOW!" and the White Terror fires his biggest flaming icicle, this time hitting our heroes and the ground in the process. Suddenly, the whole world began to freeze of solid ice and burst into flames. They spread all of China, destroying all of the villages. Back at the Jade Palace, all of the villagers tremble in fear and they froze into solid ice. Shifu, along with Stoick and Goober began to freeze in the process.

"I should've helped him", said Stoick, "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Stoick", said Goober.

"Hushia is the one who is doing this", said Shifu, "Now all of China... has been perished forever."

Meanwhile, we see our heroes now unconscious as Hushia laughs evilly, having triumphed in her evil plot. Then, she uses her spell to transport herself along with our heroes to the Jade Palace, creating a giant vortex in the process. Hiccup and Toothless get here before seeing the now frozen Valley of Wisdom and unaware that they had been sucked into the vortex as well and gets transported to the Jade Palace as well. Once there, Hiccup and Toothless see that Hushia has frozen our unconscious vikings and kung fu warriors and masters as well. Hiccup gets off of Toothless and goes to see all of his now frozen friends, especially Po. He goes to him and weighs his head down in sorrow, not knowing what to do now that all of China has become an Ice Age. Suddenly, he realizes what Panthera had said.

_Now you will have the power to help those who are in desperate trouble..._

Hiccup takes out his powers and uses them to melt the ice, freeing Po in the process. Then, Po wakes up to see Hiccup and hugs him.

"Hiccup", said Po, "You're alright."

"I'm afraid we're too late, Po", said Hiccup, "Hushia has frozen all of China."

Po then turns around to see the others still frozen and all of the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace has been frozen and he sensed that Shifu and the others has been frozen as well. Then, he realized something.

"Wait a minute", said Po, "Master Shifu taught me one thing before you guys showed up."

"Really?", said Hiccup, "What did he tell you?"

"If I believe in myself, I can learn the Dragon Strike technique", said Po.

Then, Hiccup realizes that he contines to glow and with that, he can give the Dragon Warrior all the power he needs.

"That's it", said Hiccup, "I can give you all of the power you need to learn that technique, Po. With that... you'll be able to destroy the dragon and return everything back to normal."

Po smiles and puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Let's do this", said Po.

The viking and the kung fu master walk to the steps of the Jade Palace where they see the White Terror destroying the Jade Palace with Hushia watching. Po shouts "Hey!" and the deadly dragon and the jaguar turn around to see the two warriors.

"Impossible!", shouted Jaguar and takes out her sword, preparing to attack Po, but Hiccup uses his kung fu to block it kicks Hushia backwards. Before Hushia can charge at Hiccup faster, he touches Po to give him the power he needs. Then, Po closes his eyes and when the White Terror fires at Po, the panda grabs the flaming icicle with his hands and puts it into his mouth. Then, his eyes began to glow very brightly and spews the flaming icicle out of his mouth before creating a massive amount of fire power. He then throws it at the White Terror, creating a huge explosion, destroying it in the process. Hushia screams "NO!" before grabbing Hiccup by the neck, nearly strangling him to death.

"You shall pay for this", sneered at Hushia and before Po can stop her, he was too late and Hiccup is killed. He gasps at horror for what Hushia had done and before Hushia can come for Po, Po battles Hushia for about two minutes until later, Hushia knocks Po out, but Po manages to dodge her final attack and kicks a cart full of blades at Hushia, killing the jaguar unseen and we see her hand not moving anymore and it dissolves into red dust along with her now dead body. He then goes to Hiccup, who is now dead.

"No", said Po, now in sorrow, "No. No. No. Hiccup, you can't be dead. Please... you're my friend... and I love you. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

Po then cries in tears and weighs his head down in Hiccup's body. Suddenly, there was a glow in Hiccup and it blasts on the whole world, bringing back all of the destroyed villages back to life including the Valley of Wisdom and the kingdom, the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. Then, our heroes along with Shifu, Stoick, Goober, and all of the villagers (including Mr. Ping) gets restored back to life and they celebrate that all of China has been saved. Then, the glow disappears and Hiccup suddenly breathes hardly, causing Po to get off his body and becomes happy before hugging him to death.

"I can't believe you're alive!", said Po.

"Yes, I am", said Hiccup, "Now, would you get off of me please?"

"Oh, sorry", said Po and lets go of Hiccup.

Then, Shifu, Stoick, and Goober arrive and saw the two warriors looking at each other.

"You have learned the Dragon Strike technique", said Shifu, "I am very proud of you, Po. You have saved us all and all of China with it."

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior", said Stoick.

"You too, Hiccup", said Goober.

Hiccup and Po smiles at them and the we Astrid and the others arrive, now glad that they've succeeded in their quest.

Tigress and Tai Lung bowed respectfully to Hiccup and then the two felines hugged each other and kissed each other for a while, causing Hiccup to make a choking noise.

"You'll get used to it, Hiccup", said Po and laughs really hard and so does Stoick and Goober.

* * *

><p><strong>The final chapter would be made soon. Stay tuned!<strong>


	22. Farewell

**Please review this time.**

Chapter 21: Farewell

Later, our heroes celebrate their victory in Mr. Ping's noodle store while the wolves talk to the villagers very nicely and play with their children. We see Tai Lung and Zhong fighting one another in a one-on-one combat. After attempting to block Tai Lung's attacks, Wolf Boss gains the advantage and proceeds to knock Tai Lung out. The villagers cheered in applause and Tai Lung gets up while rubbing his mouth.

"You're a great fighter, Zhong", said Tai Lung.

"Thanks, Tai Lung", said Zhong and he and Tai Lung shake hands.

Meanwhile, we see Po and Hiccup looking at the sunset and they spoke to each other.

"Po, if it hadn't been for you...", said Hiccup.

"No, Hiccup", said Po, "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have learned to master the Dragon Strike technique."

Then, they hugged each other.

"Hiccup", said Po.

"Yes, Po?", asked Hiccup.

"Would you and the other vikings stay here", asked Po, "and help us defend the Valley of Peace forever?"

"Of course I do, Po, but...", said Hiccup.

"But... but what?", asked Po.

"This place is amazing", said Hiccup, "but life... wouldn't be the same without Berk."

"So... you're not staying here?", asked Po.

"This is the way it's gonna to be, Po", said Hiccup.

Then, Hiccup and Po tell the kung fu warriors and masters along with Shen and the wolves about their decision to go back to Berk themselves. They become sad at first.

"You guys really are leaving?", asked Viper.

"Yes", said Astrid.

Suddenly, a blue vortex arrives, waiting for the vikings to enter it.

"I wish you would stay", said Shen, "but it's your choice anyway."

"We have to say our goodbyes, guys", said Hiccup.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked towards towards Shen and his wolves and spoke.

"Well, see ya, Shen", said Tuffnut.

"You take care of yourself, dear friends", said Shen.

"See you, uh... wolves", said Ruffnut.

"It was our pleasure", said Zhong and bows respectfully along with the other wolves.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick, and Goober say their goodbyes to Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tai Lung, Tigress, Mr. Ping, and all of the villagers before their own goodbyes.

"It was great seeing you", said Astrid.

"It is our honor to have met you, vikings", said Shifu and bows respectfully along with the other kung fu masters.

After the other vikings could enter the vortex back to Berk, Po walks towards Hiccup raises out his paw.

"I wish you could come with us to Berk", said Hiccup.

"So do I", said Po.

"Will I... ever see you again?", asked Hiccup.

"Of course", said Po, "There's always a next time, you know. Best buds?"

Hiccup raises his right hand out and shook Po's paw gently.

"Best buds", said Hiccup and goes to Shifu.

"Master Shifu", said Hiccup, "I have something to tell you."

"If there is anything you have to say, I will listen", said Shifu.

"I just met a kung fu master... in my dreams", said Hiccup.

"Who was it?", asked Viper.

"Master Oogway", explained Hiccup.

The kung fu warriors/masters and all of the villagers gasped in amazement.

"And I thought he was...", said Shifu, but gets interrupted.

"He's not alive", said Hiccup, "But he is... in your dreams."

"I would love to do that to see my old friend again", said Shifu.

"One day", said Hiccup, "When we meet again... you will."

Hiccup then takes one more look at the kung fu warriors/masters, Shen and the wolves and enters the portal (with small tears in his eyes) back to Berk where the others are waiting for him before the vortex disappears.

"Do you think we'll have a chance to see them again, Hiccup?", asked Snotlout.

"We will, Snotlout", said Hiccup and looks at the beautiful blue sky, "Someday."

* * *

><p>One day later, we see Zhong and Po training along with Tigress and Crane to do a lobo kick technique. Po fails at first, but manages to succeed into doing that technique, making Zhong feel impressed.<p>

"You've done well, Po", said Zhong.

"Ah, it was nothing", said Po, "Not so bad after trying a few times to do it."

Zhong laughs.

"You have no idea, panda", said Zhong.

Later that night, we see our kung fu warriors hanging out at a hot spa near the Jade Palace. Po, Shen, Tai Lung and the others play with each other while Zhong is relaxing with Tigress and Viper as he rubs their backs. His other wolves are not at the Jade Palace. It turns out that they're returned to Gongmen City to help the young who are in desperate trouble along with the gorillas and the Soothsayer. Po then goes outside to relax with Shifu in the beautiful night sky. He hasn't forgot the day he met Hiccup and the other vikings.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Great news, everybody: I will be making a KFPHTTYD crossover sequel to this. It'll only be one sequel because I wouldn't call this crossover a trilogy. It will not be in the holidays as I will continuing to work on my LBT fanfic before I make the sequels to Beauty and the Wolf. I will announce the date that I will be working on the sequel in probably the 5th of March 2012. So, enjoy and review dear fans and pray/hope for the sequel to come.**


End file.
